Worries and Water
by GryffindorkyGirls
Summary: Lily and James seventh year. She worries about leaving Hogwarts, he throws her into a lake; you know, the usual Jily loveliness :) Don't forget to R&R! I don't own Harry Potter! Rated K


**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, no, I don't own Harry Potter. I would like to, but all the credit goes to the wonderful Miss Rowling.**

* * *

"I don't want to go out into the real world, James", Lily whispered.

James and Lily were, once again, taking advantage of their Head Girl and Boy status and laying out by the Black Lake underneath the stars. There was only one month left of school and the couple was aware that they would be a target. A pureblood and muggle born relationship was a big controversy in the Dark Times in which they lived.

James squeezed Lily's hand and kissed her forehead, "I know. I don't want to leave Hogwarts either. But we can't stay here forever, Doe. Someday, and someday soon, we will have to move out of Dumbledore's protection and take on the world for ourselves."

"That's unsettlingly true."

"You don't have to worry though, Flower."

"Why not?"

"Because even though Dumbledore won't be protecting you anymore, I won't ever stop. I'll protect you forever."

"Who's going to protect you?"

"Now, now, deer. You can't have possibly overlooked the fact that I am too macho to be beaten! I don't need anyone to protect me. Have you seen my muscles?" James teased his girlfriend, hoping to bring a smile to her face.

She responded with a light smack on his stomach with the back of her hand and a look that said, 'Be serious now, Potter.'

James sighed and sprang to his feet. His body blocked Lily's view of the stars and he held out a hand for her to take.

"What are you doing?" She asked him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as he lifted her to her feet and pulled her close to him.

He leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "You worry too much, love." He then interlocked their fingers and snaked an arm around the small of her back.

Lily laid her head against his chest by force of habit and James started to sway. He pressed his lips against her hairline and spoke, "I know that you're worried and scared. Why shouldn't you be? There's nothing wrong with fear. But I promise you that I will go to my grave making sure that you are safe. This war is going to be tough, but we can make it through. You and I are strong and we are even stronger together. I love you, Evans. Nothing will change that, and nothing will pull us apart."

Lily pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes as she danced along with him. He truly was an amazing dancer. "I love you too, Jamie." She felt the vibrations rattle his ribcage as he chuckled.

"You know that I hate being called Jamie, Lily."

"I do." She smiled into his torso.

"Why, Lily! Are you saying that you did this on purpose?!" James pulled back from her and slapped his hand to his chest in mock disbelief.

Lily giggled at his antics and reached for him so that they could get back to their dancing. "Get back here, you goon!"

"No. I am not going to be around someone who intentionally hurts me." He made his voice sound choked up and marched himself closer to the edge of the Black Lake.

Lily chased after him and stopped immediately behind him, tapping his shoulder. He turned around and grinned roguishly. He grabbed her 'round the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Potter!" She shrieked, "Set me down!"

"Back to Potter, are we, now? You wound me, Evans."

James moved closer and closer to the lake until he was knee deep in the water. Lily was still writhing in his arms, trying to free herself from his grasp. James was strong, though, and he kept his grip firm. Quidditch definitely was paying off.

"James Potter! If you try anything, I'll curse you until you're nothing but a bloody stump!"

"Calm yourself, Lily. I'm not going to _try_ anything!" He let a second pass before speaking again, "I'm just going to _do_ something!"

With the last word slipping from his lips, he tossed Lily into the Black Lake, fully knowing the trouble he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, dolls. I decided to do something incredibly stupid and am currently writing three multi chaptered fics when I haven't ever written a full one before. Yay! Am I right? Anyways, I have some work for them done so I'll post them today and we'll go from there. Thank you to my ever so lovely, Peach, who continues to insult my writing so that it may be better. Don't forget to R&R! Have a charming day! (Or should I say night? Or early morning, because I am sure that I am not the only one of us who chooses to read and write at 3am?) -Jules**


End file.
